The present invention relates to a fixation assembly for affixing a first object to a second object, and in particular for affixing the first object variably spaced from the second object.
The fixation of an object relative to another object is conventionally achieved by a threaded rod affixed to one object and a washer and nut coupled to the other object. In order to provide a particular distance between the objects, one or more spacers are employed.
However, when installing a plurality of objects along a line, each of the objects has to be affixed with a respective spacer. If a certain tolerance is further to be levelled out, different spacers have to be used for each object. The installation of such a plurality of objects, therefore, becomes cumbersome and time-consuming.
For instance, in a passenger cabin of an aircraft the ceiling above passenger seats may comprise a plurality of different panels, including panels with reading lights, control buttons, security signs and covers for oxygen mask containers. Likewise, a plurality of modules including such panels may be installed when building the interior of the aircraft. Each of these modules or other components having one or more panels to form the ceiling of the passenger cabin is affixed to the primary structure, such as a former, or an installation bar provided on the primary structure. In the longitudinal direction of the aircraft the height of the primary structure or installation bar in relation to a floor of the passenger cabin may vary due to tolerances or other measures affecting the distance between the cabin floor and the primary structure above the cabin floor. Thus, if the modules or components having the panels would be installed to the primary structure or installation bar with the same fixation structure, the panels may be installed at different heights, i.e., different distances to the cabin floor. Such fixation of the panels is undesirable, since passengers and aircraft operators prefer a flush ceiling. The use of different sized spacers, on the other hand, is time-consuming, since the correct spacer has to be found during installation and installed for each module or panel.